Te protegeré
by Spanner.khr
Summary: Hibarixoc. Shirosaki, una alumna con una vida un poco mal debido a como se meten con ella, se transfiere a Namimori donde a pesar de seguir siendo acosada por sus compañeros de clase es ahora protegida por el prefecto que debido a ver como la tratan decide ayudarla y evitar que nadie le vuelva a golpear como ya han hecho en reiteradas ocasiones.
1. Cambio

Bueno... Ya sé que dije no empezaría nueva historia hasta tener acabadas las demás pero... que se le va a hacer... Esta historia es un regalo para la peque del grupo que veo le pasan muchas cosas y en teoría me inspire en eso para la historia pero... no se si saque bien la personalidad suya o si le agradara como esta esto... si no es así me disculpo pero lo intente jaja. En principio era la historia con Giotto pero cuando llevaba la mitad me dieron ganas de escribir de Hibari psique guarde eso aparte para por si más adelante se me ocurre y... esto lo dejo por aquí que es la que más me ha gustado al final... Bien pues sin más no les molesto y de verdad espero le agrade esto a peque (no me se nombre asique por eso le digo así)

Disfruten

* * *

 _Aguantar_

Eso era lo único que podia hacer. Aguantar y esperar a que todo acabase. No resultaba fácil pero era la única opción. Lo malo de su escuela era que no había un comité que se encargase de esos asuntos y los profes parecían no hacer caso y pasar del tema. No había nada que hacer. Simplemente estar aguantando todo día tras día hasta que acabase la tortura en la que vivía.

El año pasó y se trasladó de escuela a otra. Así lo había pedido a su madre que sin saber la razón por la que se quería cambiar acabo accediendo ante la petición de su hija. La iban a meter en una escuela solo de chicas pero ella se negó y entre las otras opciones que quedaban las que le agradaban más en cuanto a uniforme eran la de Kokuyo y Namimori. Acabó decidiendo que la segunda era mejor opción ya que anteriormente alumnos de Kokuyo habían atacado a la escuela Namimori sin razón aparente por lo que supuso serían unos canis o delincuentes. Lo que no sabía era que los verdaderos delincuentes eran los prefectos de Namimori a excepción de su líder pero que igual tenía toda la ciudad bajo su control.

Sus compañeras y compañeros se enteraron de que se cambiaba de cole y como si fuera cosa del destino algunos decidieron igual cambiarse a esa escuela. Otros seguirían en la anterior ya que no requerían de cambiarse, podían ir de "visita" y listo. Solo fueron dos las que se habían trasferidor y entre ellas estaba a la cual más odiaba. Una vez había intentado golpearla en el anterior cole pero no llego a hacer mucho ya que sus demás compañeros la retuvieron.

Cuando se enteró de que igual se habían cambiado realmente se cabreo. Esperaba poder esa vez golpearla sin que nadie la interrumpiese. O por lo menos librarse de estar en la misma clase para no tener que verla. Afortunadamente pasó lo segundo. Durante los primeros días no hubo mucho problema, todo iba bien a excepción de que aún no había hecho alguna amistad verdadera. No era que no hubiesen intentado hablar con ella pero parecía no encajar del todo en todo eso ademas de que a esas alturas ya los compañeros habían estado en esa escuela más tiempo y se conocían entre ellos. El aceptar gente nueva era complicado pero siempre habría algunos con los que podría encajar pero no los encontraba.

A unas pocas semanas empezó la tortura de nuevo. La muy hija de su madre la había vuelto a molestar. Todos los recesos o en los cinco minutos que dejaban entre clases la molestaba. Hacía lo posible porque la gente no se acercara a ella y asombrosamente parecía funcionar. Se inventó algún que otro rumor y claro con la labia que tenía conseguía que se lo creyesen.

Alguno de los rumores llegó a oídos del comité de disciplina que en principio no tomaron medidas a ordenes del presidente de comité ya que sabía lo que había ocurrido realmente debido a que vio cuando la causante empezaba con el falso rumor. Tenía curiosidad por saber como actuarían los "herbívoros". Sería un entretenimiento mientras esperaba la siguiente batalla.

Aquel día ya estaba harta y fue a golpear a la causante de todo su estrés pero claro ella previamente se encargo de que hubiese compañeros presentes para que vean como se comportaba Sawako.

-Shirosaki calmate - dijo un compañero suyo intentando calmarla. Si eso seguía así Hibari no tardaría en aparecer y eso era malo

\- Suéltame Suou tengo que golpearla. Ella se lo a buscado.

\- ¿Veis? Intenta golpearme sin hacer nada - dijo Ame haciendo que Sawako se cabrease más e intentase golpearla

Tal como iban las cosas Suou no pudo hacer otra cosa que cargar a Sawako ya que era más bajita que él y largarse de ahí. Por suerte el comité no había interferido ni enterado de lo sucedido ya que sino todos hubieran sido "mordidos hasta la muerte" por "hacer cosas de herbívoros". La desgracia fue que Sawako ganó gente que le miraba mal. Era alguien a quien no debían acercarse.

No sabía que hacer ya la paciencia se le agotaba y ahí no había nadie que la ayudase. Un día saliendo y "reuniéndose" con antiguos compañeros y con su "adorada amiga" se pusieron a insultarla. Solo paso de ellos pero los insultos iban a más deprimiendo por dentro. Ya cuando parecían más o menos satisfechos y después de que entres cuatro chicas que eran las restantes que quedaban ya que los chicos se fueron aburridos al principio, empezaron a golpearla. Al principio iba a defenderse y tenía de objetivo golpear a la cabecilla pero luego de que le asestase un puñetazo las otras la sujetaron y ya empezó a dejarse. Por lo menos quedo satisfecha.

Por ahí pasaba cierto sádico vigilando que no hubiera nadie perturbando la paz de su escuela. Vio la escena, estaban fuera de la escuela pero seguían estando en su territorio. Por suerte estaba esperando algo así desde la mañana ya que no había golpeado a nadie en todo el día. Salto desde la ventana de la sala del comité. Eso lo ció una de las agresoras psique aviso a las demás y salieron corriendo antes de que el prefecto las mordiera hasta la muerte. Cuando este llegó solo vio por donde también había salido corriendo la "herbívora herida" psique resignado a no poder golpear a nadie ese día volvió a la escuela aunque por suerte aún estaba el grupo ruidoso al que podía golpear.

Los días parecían cada vez más una tortura para Sawako que tenía que aguantar más seguido los golpes de las otras a la salida. Pero ya un día justo el día en el que a su vez Hibari había decidido intervenir fue cuando se defendió y empezó a golpear a todas. Claro eran más que ella pero apenas sabían hacer como la mayoría de las mujeres. Arañar y tirar del pelo. Cosas inútiles. Y de herbívoras cabe recalcar. Ella había aprendido a defenderse un poco gracias a su hermano que antes jugaba con ella a peleas. Así pues fue como empezó por la más débil. Una vez se rindió iba a ir a por las otras pero había una se defendía igual bien y no atacaba, simplemente esquivaba y esperaba que le dijeran algo, ella nunca se había metido con Sawako solo había visto pero tampoco había parado a las otras. Decidio dejar a esa mejor como ultima e ir a por la líder que era Ame. No fue muy difícil, prácticamente le rompió la cara pero igual no estaba muy satisfecha psique siguió golpeando un poco.

Hibari veía todo desde lejos algo divertido. Estaba ansioso por saber el resultado de la "batalla" entre ellas. No quería interferir hasta que dijeron que se quejarían al comité de disciplina para que la expulsaran ya que estaba prohibido las peleas y ella la había golpeado.

\- Adelante hazlo. Como si me importase lo que puedan hacer. Yo les puedo contar todo lo que habéis hecho.

\- No tienes pruebas pero yo si.

\- Bien pues adelante ve y cuéntaselo al comité a ver que te dicen.

\- No nos interesa vuestros asuntos. - dijo Hibari interviniendo a lo que todas se asombraron y se dieron cuenta que aún seguían en la escuela. En el territorio de Hibari - De todas formas ella no ha roto ninguna regla. Habéis sido vosotras las que han roto las reglas y las que merecen ser disciplinadas. Ella solo se ha defendido. Te felicito Omnívora...

\- ¿Omnívora?

\- Hm...

\- P..pero nos a golpeado.

\- Eso es defensa propia. Es cierto que no esta permitido pero esta vez se lo pasaré. - saca sus tonfas - Mientras vosotras seréis mordidas hasta la muerte por ser unas herbívoras que van en manada.

Intentaron huir pero no lo lograron. Hibari era mucho más rápido y si era necesario las seguiría hasta sus casas con tal de que aprendan la lección. Sawako solo se limito a ver. No esperaba ese giro en el que Hibari le ayudase y le dijese omnívora. Por el momento el carnívoro estaba de su lado y eso le hacía sentir un tanto segura.

A la mañana siguiente fue a agradecer a Hibari a la hora del receso pero este no se encontraba en la sala del comité y según el vicepresidente había ido a morder hasta la muerte al profesor Dino que había salido huyendo. Resignada volvió a su clase.

Durante unos días Ame no fue a clase ya que estaba en el hospital gracias a Hibari pero aún así se las apaño para crear otro rumor. Y así que siguieran molestando a Sawako incluso en su ausencia. El rumor se esparció rápido y al momento de llegar a oídos de Hibari, el cual era el objetivo, en vez de ir a disciplinar a la porta del rumor, hizo que se interesase más en ella. Pero era un rumor y no podia dejarse llevar por ello. Siguió el consejo del "bebé" y fue a ver si realmente era verdad. Lo que se encontró fue algo parecido a lo de días anteriores. Sawako siendo golpeada por unos compañeros. Esta vez ya si que intervino. No podía permitir ese comportamiento en su escuela. Al momento de sacar sus tonfas salieron corriendo a esconderse. Les iba a seguir pero decidió ayudar a la herbívora que él llamó omnívora una vez.

\- ¿Puedes levantarte?

\- Sí... - dijo intentando levantarse

\- Si no puedes levantarte eres una herbívora - le da una patada - Defiéndete o esto seguirá

\- ...¿¡Crees qué no me defiendo!? Joder parees retrasado

\- ¡! Herbívora ¿me estas insultando?

Al momento de darse cuenta de que había insultado al líder del comité de disciplina se dio por muerta. Eso ya acababa ahí. Se preparo para lo que podía venir pero para su sorpresa no le hizo nada. Solo se limito a girarse e irse sin decir nada, mirando a la nada. Ella no entendió muy bien. Igual como pudo se fue a la enfermería en la que por suerte se encontraba el pervertido doctor que la ayudó.

Hibari por su lado seguía sin creerse que aquella herbívora le hubiese insultado sin temor alguno de lo que le pudiese pasar.

\- ¡! *Se me olvido confirmar el rumor... Aunque dudo que la expulsaran*

Tachó la idea de que ese rumor pudiese ser cierto y así fue como hizo (obligó) a todos los que conocían el rumor olvidarlo.

A la semana volvió Ame que siguió molestando como si nada hubiese pasado. Había tenido tiempo suficiente par reflexionar pero lo etilo más para idear como vengarse de esa. Y así empezó el plan.

Empezarían con algo básico. Ganarse la confianza ¿Cómo? Utilizando a alguien.

\- Shirosaki-chan

\- ¿?

\- ¿Te importa si me pongo contigo en el siguiente trabajo?

\- Si

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Ah, quiero decir, sí de que puedes...

\- Ah bien. - sonríe - Me alegro.

\- De todas formas por qué quieres ir conmigo.

\- Por nada en especial.

No hizo más preguntas. Y así empezó esa farsa en la que habían dejado de molestarla y ella hablaba con alguien. No parecía le fuese mal y Hibari ya parecía haberse olvidado de ella o perdido el interés al ver que se comportaba como los demás. Una decepción para él y para el bebé que deseaba encontrar un nuevo miembro para Vongola.

\- Shi-chan buenos días.

\- Buenos días - saludo

\- ¿Has hecho la tarea?

\- ...¿qué tarea?...

\- ...Esta...

\- ...¡Ahhh! La tareaaaa. Estoy muerta. Tierra trágame.

\- Te la dejo anda.

\- ¿De verdad? Muchas gracias

\- No hay de que. Ah por cierto luego necesito me acompañes un momento en el receso a por unas cosas.

\- Entendido.

A la hora del receso siguió a su amiga para ayudarla. Mientras un chico de cabello castaño tuvo un mal presentimiento debido a su super intuición. Preocupado se lo dijo al bebé de su lado que se quedo pensando un momento por si era algún enemigo. El castaño no pudo evitar esa sensación que había tenido psique pidió a sus dos guardianes que le ayudasen a ver si encontraban algo extraño. Ellos rápido lo asociaron a un enemigo psique fueron a avisar a los demás guardianes que podían encontrarse ahí.

Mientras Sawako que estaba con su amiga fue a un lugar un tanto más apartado. Eso le dio un poco de mal rollo por si pasaba algo.

\- Esto...

\- Gracias por acompañarme. Esto como ves es muy oscuro y lúgubre. A saber lo que puede pasar.

\- Sí...

Confió en ella y llegados a un sitio en el que se pusieron a sacar unas cosas la encerró. Le había dejado dentro mientras ella salía. Todo era oscuro y un miedo enorme la inundó. No sabía que hacer y al otro lado de la puerta pudo escuchar las risas de algunas personas.

\- Disfruta hay lo que te dejamos - reconoció la voz de Ame

La habían engañado. La amiga que hizo no era real. Simplemente fue una marioneta de Ame que utilizó para fastidiarla. No sabía si en ese sitio había mucho oxigeno psique decidió intentar calmarse. Sacó su móvil pero no había señal. Estaba sola. Por suerte por la luz pudo identificar una carta y un cuchillo. En ella ponía que era un regalo para por si decidía usarlo. No sabía que hacer. Aún no había hecho un montón de cosas y no quería morir ahí. Era cierto que por su mente cruzó la idea del suicidio pero no en ese lugar.

Después de un rato ya no sabia que hacer. Empezó a intentar en cosas positivas pero ninguna cosa cruzaba su mente. Intento reprimir un sollozo. Nadie la encontraría en un lugar tan apartado. Se empezaba a sentir débil. Hacía ya unos minutos que había tocado la campana que indicaba que el receso acabo y con ello también se acabo sus esperanzas. Justo en es momento escucho unos pasos. Luego noto como abrían la puerta y luego ya se desmayó sin saber que había pasado.

Poco a poco fue despertando encontrándose en una camilla y con una mascarilla de oxígeno. No entendía cómo llego ahí.

\- Ciaossu - dijo un bebé con traje a su lado - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- ...¿quién eres?

\- Mi nombre es Reborn ¿Y el tuyo?

\- ...Shirosaki... Sawako...

\- No te ves muy alegre - bromeo con el kanji de su nombre

\- ...¿qué...ha pasado?

\- Te desmayaste. Hibari te encontró. Al parecer la intuición de Dame-Tsuna estaba en lo cierto.

\- ...*Hibari-kun... ¿me encontró?...* ¿Dónde esta ahora?

\- Esta afuera con los demás esperando a que despiertes para saber lo sucedido.

\- ...

\- ¿Le digo que pasen?

\- Sí...

Reborn fue a llamar a los otros que entraron un tanto preocupados

\- H..hola... - saludo el castaño que estaba en medio - Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi pero puedes decirme Tsuna...

\- Encantada Tsuna-kun...

\- Él es Yamamoto Takeshi.

\- Yo - saludo el nombrado

\- Y él Gokudera Hayato.

\- Hm...

\- A Hibari-san ya lo conoces.

\- Sí...

\- ... - se miran entre ellos - Esto... ¿p..?

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - exigió saber Hibari

\- *HIII Hibari-san podría preguntar con más delicadeza*

\- ...

\- Responde o te mordere hasta la muerte

\- ¡HIII! Hibari-san no puedes golpearla, aún se esta recuperando

\- Maldito friki de las peleas

\- Ma ma calma

\- Kamikorosu

\- HIIII

Ante aquella escena Sawako no pudo evitar reírse. Todos pararon y se giraron a verla. Parecía más alegre y eso les tranquilizó y relajo el ambiente. Mientras Reborn le quitaba la mascarilla de oxigeno para que ya pudiese estar más cómoda, Tsuna preguntó con un poco más de tacto lo que había pasado.

\- ...me quede encerrada.

\- No, no me digas. No somos herbívoros ¿Cómo llegaste ahí?

\- Hibari-san no seas duro con ella...

\- Está bien Tsuna... no importa...

\- ...¿segura?

\- Sí...

\- Oye no paseis de mi pregunta.

\- A eso voy... Pues... m..me pidieron ayuda para una cosa y luego... m..me encerraron ahí...

\- ¿Quién?

\- ...

\- Hibari-san ya creo es bast..

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas? ¿Por qué no pediste ayuda?

\- Hibari-san basta.

\- ¿Por qué fuiste tan herbívora para dejarte engañar? - dijo cabreado

\- ¡Hibari-san para! - le dijo Tsuna en su modo hyper - Si sigues hablando tendré que echarte de aquí.

\- Tsk... Solo quiero saber una última cosa

\- ...

\- ¿Fue la de la otra vez?

\- ... - asiente

\- ...Está bien.

\- Oye a dónde vas.

\- A cobrar venganza.

\- ¡! Yamamoto sigele e impide que haga algo.

\- Entendido.

Hibari había ido a buscar a los responsables. No se saldrían con la suya. Después de hacer eso a uno de los alumnos de su escuela tendría que disciplinarlos. Aunque no lo admitiera si algún herbívoro se encontraba en esa clase de problemas le ayudaría a su manera, y su manera era morder hasta la muerte a los causantes hasta que aprendiesen la lección. Como si les mataba a golpes. No podía permitir que un alumno de Namimori se comportase de tal manera.

* * *

No sé cuando continuaré la historia... supongo que... no sé... XD va bueno pues eso es todo la verdad. Espero les agradase leerlo porque no sé si esta bien y ya saben lo indeciso que soy siempre aparte de que siempre se me ocurren nuevas ideas. Tengo como pensadas aparte unas... 10historias más? Muchas... pero no pude evitar subir esta. Lo siento... realmente lo siento... Digan que les parece la historia y más o menos como les gustaría continuase.

Hasta el prox cap

 ** _CIAO CIAO!_**


	2. Charla

Bien capitulo dedicado mi gran amigo faltas XD que dudo que se enteré si hay una falta de ortografía a diferencia de otras personas. No se si le gustará como quedo pero espero que sí. (A ver si así no me da el coñazo con que actualice)

Ah una cosa del anterior capitulo que se me olvido poner. Era que cuando puse por el final que Reborn bromeaba con su kanji es porque Sawako significa niño alegre o sonriente, algo así, no me acuerdo muy bien pero de ahí que dijera que no se veía muy alegre.

Creo eso era todo lo que iba a decir... ya saben que siempre se me olvidan las cosas.

Disfruten.

* * *

 _Miedo_

Tenía miedo de volver a ir a clase, a enfrentarse a esa realidad pero no quería tampoco preocupar a los demás si es que realmente hubiera alguien que se preocupara por ella. Decidió quedarse en casa durante dos días. Dio la excusa de que se encontraba mal, que en cierta manera no era mentira. Se la pasó en su habitación sin querer saber nada del exterior. Para su sorpresa el segundo día Tsunayoshi fue a entregarle apuntes que pidió a su clase para poder dárselos y que no se perdiera nada. No sabía como es que este conocía donde vivía pero cuando se lo preguntó simplemente cambió de tema y le dijo que esperaba verla al día siguiente, que Hibari al parecer casi muerde hasta la muerte a las que le hicieron lo del día pasado pero que fue detenido. Debido a que ese día era viernes no fue hasta el lunes que volvió a incorporarse a clase.

Volvió a lo mismo de siempre. Ya su "amiga" no le hablaba, pasaba de ella, al igual que el resto de la gente. Suponía que eso era mejor que a ser engañada como había estado siendo. En el receso igual que siempre fueron a molestarla pero ella pasó e intentó buscar un lugar más apartado donde esperar a que la hora se acabase y así por fin ir a clase de nuevo.

Durante esa semana pudo lograr librase de las burlas e insultos puesto que encontró un lugar que parecía deshabitado durante los recesos. A la hora de salida no sabia la razón pero parecían no acercarse como antes a ella. Se percató que el grupo del castaño de mote "perdedor Tsuna", mote cabe decir no le agrada para nada, estaba esos días cerca de la puerta a la hora antes mencionada por lo que no estaba segura si era cosa de ellos o simplemente fue una mera coincidencia, de todas formas se iba lo más rápido que podia a casa asique supo realmente por que era.

Las dos semanas siguientes no corrió con la misma suerte. Se habían percatado de su lugar y ahora iban a molestarla ahí. Decidió buscar otro lugar y el único que se le ocurrió fue la azotea donde encontró a Tsuna y los otros que la invitaron a que almorzara con ellos pero se negó tenebrosa de que volviesen a traicionarla. No insistieron al suponer que necesitaba su espacio y que seguramente no se sintiera cómoda con mucha gente y sobretodo si eran tan ruidosos y llamaban tanto la atención. Antes de irse de ahí les advirtió que Hibari estaba detrás de ellos con tonfas en salidas algunas veces era como antes, otras no pasaba nada. Ese día fue un tanto raro y mezcla de ambas. La estuvieron molestando un rato pero luego no entendía por qué se habían largado tan de repente.

-Ame. - le aviso la que estaba a su lado haciendo una señal

\- ...Por esta vez te libras. - dijo para largarse corriendo con todos los demás

Sawako se giró y comprobó que Hibari estaba viendo desde la ventana del comité lo que pasaba. Luego ya pareció irse.

Unos días después bajando por las escaleras Ame la empujó pero para su sorpresa antes de acabar de caer llegaron a cogerla. Cuando levanto la vista vio que fue Hibari, que al verlo Ame empezó a fingir y disculparse con ella.

-Lo siento mucho Sadako-chan.

\- ...es Sawako...

\- ¿Estás bien? Menos mal que Hibari-san estaba por aquí. - pasó de la corrección

\- ...

Hibari solo se limitó a observar un momento para luego acercarse a Ame y quitarle una pulsera que llevaba.

\- Están prohibidos los accesorios. Estas castigada y esto queda confiscado por el comité.

Tras eso se retiró. Sawako intentó disimular su alegría de que hubieran castigado a Ame aunque era difícil. Al darse cuenta Ame, le empezó a echar la culpa de ello. Realmente la culpa había sido de ella misma por haber intentado tirarla y por llevar una pulsera que no sabía que estaban prohibidas pero le importó poco los insultos y el enfado. Había merecido la pena aunque le hubiera gustado saber más como le fue en el castigo ya que el día siguiente no se acercó a molestarla nadie.

Otro rumor empezó a esparcirse pero de este esta vez no logró enterarse ya que fue negado inmediatamente por cierto grupo liderado por un castaño al cual le fue a preguntar pero no le quiso decir que era lo que decía el rumor por su bien. Le agradeció aunque se quedase con la duda de que era lo que se habían inventado y para su sorpresa otro rumor diferente se empezó a esparcir pero esta vez no era sobre ella, sino sobre Ame. Según se enteró el rumor había sido empezado por Gokudera Hayato al intentar contradecir el anterior rumor.

\- Tsk no era mi intención empezar rumor... pero se lo merece por ser una mujer estúpida.

\- ...gracias.

\- ¿Por qué me agradeces? Ya e dicho que se lo merecía.

\- No me e enterado muy bien pero... en qué consiste ese rumor.

\- Eso... - se pone a pensar

\- Esta bien Gokudera-kun. - le dijo Tsuna - Puedes decirle, si este rumor no va con ella.

\- Como usted diga juudaime. Supuestamente es que a esa mujer estúpida le interesa el friki de las peleas y por eso te molesta.

Se quedó un rato en silencio para luego empezar a reírse. Con lo vanidosa que era Ame seguramente en esos momentos estaría hecha una fiera intentando negar el rumor y probablemente Hibari no haría nada al respecto para fastidiarla más o es posible que si le preguntasen si era cierto a él, lo que haría sería decir que no lo sabe y que probablemente si sea cierto, que no sería de estañar pero que no le interesan las herbívoras. A los pocos días apenas el rumor se disipó un poco pero quedo en la duda de todos si era cierto o no.

A la hora del receso después de que Hibari mordiese hasta la muerte a Tsuna y su "manada", fue a patrullar para comprobar si había algún que otro herbívoro que se saltase las normas. Se encontró a Sawako que estaba siendo pateada en el suelo por unos herbívoros a lo que rápido fue a ayudarla.

\- Herbívora no has cambiado nada. - dijo ayudándola a levantarse una vez había ahuyentado a los otros

\- ...lo siento.

\- ...te han partido el labio, ve a la enfermería. Con suerte estará el herbívoro pervertido para curarte.

\- Estoy bien, no pasa nada.

\- Es una orden pero antes de irte dime los nombres de esos herbívoros.

\- ... - se queda pensando - no me los sé - mintió. No quería que luego fuera peor.

No quedó muy convencido pero como se acordaba del rostro de dos no preguntó más y se fue a buscarlos para morderlos hasta la muerte o por lo menos implantarles un castigo. Ya se estaba cansando de que en su escuela estuviera pasando eso.

Antes de la hora de salida Sawako se encontró con el pájaro de Hibari que parecía tenía hambre. Según había leído los canarios también podían comer manzana pero sin cascara asique como ella no había tomado su obento y en ello tenía una manzana, decidió alimentar al pequeño animal. Ya luego no sabía si ir a buscar a Hibari para devolvérselo o si el animal ya se iría el solo a buscar a su amo. Como se encontró con el vicepresidente del comité de disciplina decidió dárselo a él y le encargó de avisar a Hibari de que el canario ya había comido para que no lo sobrealimentase. Luego ya en la salida Tsunayoshi le invitó a ir con ellos y aunque se negase no paraba de insistir por lo que tuvo que acabar cediendo a ir con ellos. No hablaba mucho a pesar de que intentaran entablara conversación con ella. El "bebé" de nombre Reborn era el único que conseguía que ella hablase un poco cuando le preguntaban y aunque ella no supiera como a veces parecía como si más bien le leyese la mente.

Cuando la hora del receso llegaba Reborn iba a hablar con Sawako para ver si así se soltaba un poco más y así hablaba algo más. El primer día la gente, más que nada las chicas, que al ver a Reborn hablando con ella, fueron a acercarse para también hablar. Eso puso la puso nerviosa pero la atención era para Reborn más que nada, pero aunque sea pudo hablar con alguna compañera que realmente si parecía amigable al contrario de con las que había hablado. Empezó a hacerse rutina el que Reborn fuese a hablar con ella y que alguien igual hablase con ella sin problemas a pesar de que Ame seguía intentando molestarla, y lo conseguía pero fuera del horario escolar. También Reborn le presentó a Kyoko y Chrome que la saludaban cada vez que la veían, lo malo era que no eran de la misma clase.

\- ¿No te gusta nadie? - le preguntó Reborn de la nada

\- ¡! - se atraganta con lo que estaba comiendo - ¿Q..qué?

\- Que si no te gusta nadie.

\- N..no...

\- ¿Segura?

\- Segura.

\- Mmm ¿qué te parece Hibari?

\- ¿Cómo que qué me parece? Pues un obsesionado por la escuela.

\- Cierto... ¿Y Tsuna?

\- No le conozco mucho pero es muy amable...

\- Es un perdedor.

\- No entiendo porque le dicen perdedor...

Reborn le mostró un examen de Tsuna en el que había sacado apenas un 12 sobre 100 y por suerte.

\- ...igual no deberían decirle perdedor...

Le propuso unirse a una cosa llamada Vongola pero se negó al no saber que era y aunque este dijera que era una mafia ella no se lo creía y pensó que Reborn simplemente estaba bromeando o que tenía mucha imaginación, al fin y al cabo era un "bebé" aunque a veces debía reconocer que no lo parecía por las cosas que hacía y decía además de ser bastante más inteligente que muchos de los profesores.

En varias ocasiones vio como Dino, uno de los profesores que era acosado por la mayoría de alumnas que incluso habían hecho club de fans, se caía repetidas veces y era perseguido por Hibari para ser mordido hasta la muerte. No entendía mucho porqué era perseguido por el demonio de Namimori pero si se percató que normalmente era cuando o el pelinegro no había podido golpear a alguien o cuando Dino hablaba con ella. Justo ese día igual le había pedido ayuda el rubio para que llevase unos papeles a la sala de profesores pero había tenido que salir corriendo cuando Hibari le vio. Ella pasando de eso hizo lo que su sensei le había pedido pero no podía llevar todo ella sola asique un compañero se ofreció a ayudarla a lo que accedió. Después de llevar lo dicho su compañero para su sorpresa le pidió salir. No estaba segura y le pensaba rechazar pero tampoco sabia decirle que no de tal manera que no le afectase asique sin que ella misma fuera consciente aceptó.

Al ser su primera vez en salir con alguien no sabía bien que hacer pero intentaba hacer lo que supuestamente hacían las parejas normales. Reborn por alguna razón en ese tiempo dejo de verla y los recesos a veces los pasaba sola y otras veces con su novio. Las salidas el siempre se iba con sus amigos ya que tenía club y salía después o bien salía demasiado rápido y aunque se ofreciese a acompañarla alguna vez ella se negó. En cierto modo quería irse con alguien para ver si así no le molestaba Ame pero si lo hacía era como que huiría asique decidió que mejor era volverse sola a pesar de que Ame siguiera molestándola que ahora lo hacía más seguido. Al igual que con Reborn las veces de ver al grupo de Tsuna o al demonio de Namimori había reducido.

Estuvo un tiempo así hasta que se enteró que su pareja solo salía con ella por su físico por lo que se peleo con él y acabo cortando. Igual se sentía un tanto traicionada y volvió a estar sola y buscar un lugar apartado donde estar en los recesos.

\- ¿? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ... - se gira - Hibari-kun... Solo...solo quería estar sola... no había nadie aquí por eso...

\- ...qué a pasado con el herbívoro.

\- ...no me hables de él... cortamos.

\- ... - se sienta a su lado

\- ¿Me podrías dejar sola?

\- No.

\- ...

\- ...

\- De verdad te pido por favor que me dejes sola.

\- ¿Y si no quiero? ¿Para qué quieres estar sola? ¿Para usar esa aguja que estas guardando?

\- ...no es de tu incumbencia...

\- Si lo és. Estas en mi escuela. Dame eso.

\- ... - se lo entrega - Para lo que te conviene si que haces algo.

\- No me eches la culpa de que seas herbívora y no te defiendas. Se que sabes ser omnívora asique selo.

\- ...nyan...

\- ...¿y eso?

\- Lo digo cuando no se que decir...

\- Hm... Herbívora...

No pudieron seguir hablando ya que la campana que indicaba que el receso acababa y que las clases comenzaban de nuevo sonó. Eso la mantuvo distraída hasta que acabo y tuvo que volver a casa. Intentó irse rápido ya que no quería ver a nadie pero igual no pudo ya que su ex la retuvo intentando hablar con ella pero lo único fue que empeoró todo y acabo igual diciendo cosas que no quería. Después de eso cuando se fue a ir no se libró de la humillación de Ame que junto a otras en el baño la habían insultado e intentado golpear. No quiso defenderse ni decir nada, solo se limitó a esperar a todo acabase pronto para irse a casa.

Estuvo sin ir a clase tres días contando el fin de semana. Luego el lunes apenas tenía igual energías para ir a clase por lo que pidió quedarse igual ese día en casa pero su hermano la tiro de la cama y la obligo a ir a clase. Se pasó el día en la enfermería del colegio en alguna camilla con el permiso del doctor que dijo que no había problema en que una chica tan linda se quedase ahí con él a hacerle compañía por lo que se ganó una patada de Sawako. A la salida decidió quedarse un rato de más y cuando ya creyó que seguramente se habían ido los que siempre la molestaban volvió a casa.

Reborn intentó hablar con ella al día siguiente pero no lo consiguió ya que ella lo ignoró y volvió a irse al lugar que había encontrado. Estuvo un rato hasta que vio que de nuevo Hibari llegaba y se sentaba a su lado cosa que le puso un tanto nerviosa pero no dijo nada hasta que vio como alimentaba a su mascota.

\- ...¿cómo se llama?

\- Hibird.

\- ...*¿Quién le ha puesto ese nombre?...* Es muy mono.

\- Hm...

Hibird se puso a cantar el himno de la escuela y después de acabar pidió aplausos.

\- Increíble sabe cantar. - dijo aplaudiendo al pequeño ave

\- ...Hibird has desafinado. - se quejó Hibari - Hay que volver a practicar.

\- Hibari Hibari te morderé hasta la muerte. - le dijo el ave

\- Oye... tu no tienes porque decir eso.

Sawako se empezó a reír de como la mascota de Hibari era igual y le decía la misma frase que el solía decir. Eso aunque sea tranquilizó más el ambiente.

\- ¿De qué te ries? ¿Quieres que te muerda hasta la muerte?

Hibird se puso a picotear a Hibari como defendiendo a Sawako mientras este intentaba que le dejara de picotear diciendo que era broma y que ya parase cosa que hizo que Sawako volviese a reír.

\- Gracias Hibird. - le dijo al pequeño ave que fue volando donde ella para posarse en su regazo

\- Mi propia mascota atacándome... - se queja - Por esto prefiero a Roll

\- ¿Roll? - ve como Hibird le repite que le morderá hasta la muerte

\- Hm... Mira a otro lado.

No entendió por que le pedía eso pero hizo caso y cuando le dijo que se volviese de nuevo vio a un pequeño erizo a lado de Hibari.

\- ¿Es tuyo? - pregunto cogiéndolo con cuidado

\- Hm... es Roll...

\- ...En serio ¿quién decide esos nombres?

\- ...kamikorosu

Hibird y Roll se pusieron a la defensiva por si Hibari de verdad mordía hasta la muerta a Sawako.

\- ...de verdad no les comprendo... - dijo viendo la reacción que tenían

\- Dicen que se parecen a sus dueños.

\- ...puede...

Después de la charla volvió a clase más tranquila. No sabía porque pero sin darse cuenta había bajado la guardia al estar con Hibari, seguramente era porque el igual que nunca hablaba con nadie, había mostrado algo que nunca mostraba que era su amor por los dos pequeños animales que tenía y no había intentado preguntarle nada sobre ella ni forzado una conversación. Al acabar las clases y tener que volver a casa ignoró a Ame y su grupo y cuando intentaron volver a hacer algo se defendió y largo de ahí antes de que algún miembro del comité le regañase ya que estaban dentro de la escuela aún.

A su vez Reborn que había estado viendo desde lejos antes la conversación que tuvo Sawako y Hibari decidió ir a ver al segundo de estos junto a su estudiante para preguntar si le parecía bien que intentase hacer que se uniera a Vongola. A Hibari le pareció bien pero a Tsuna no, según él debían preguntarle a ella por lo que se quedo por decidir si intentar hacer que se uniera a su familia o mejor intentar dejarla aparte y que no se metiese en ese mundo que era tan peligroso pero parecía mejor opción de como vivía cada día ya que aunque sea podrían protegerla si algo pasaba.

* * *

Algo así... Hasta ahí el cap. No quise poner tan pronto el que sean pareja que.. oh... Spoiler XD bueno igual se sabía... En fin espero les gustase. Díganme si tienen alguna duda o si no les gusta algo avisad, etc...

Gracias por leer y hasta el próximo capítulo

 _ **CIAO CIAO!**_


End file.
